Wire-mesh channels are typically used to hold wires and cables in such a manner that they are solidly supported yet readily accessible. Thus it is standard to provide such channels adjacent the ceiling in computer rooms and the like.
The typical channel is made of a plurality of relatively stiff longitudinal wires and at least two crosswise U-shaped wires to which they are welded, for instance with four longitudinal wires at the base of the U-shaped cross wire and two more longitudinal wires on each of the upwardly pointing arms of the cross wires. Of course angled channels are provided for going around corners and changing levels and T- or X-shaped channels are provided for forming intersections where several such channels are joined together.
All these wire-mesh structures typically end at a standardized U-shaped end defined by a single cross wire and the ends of the longitudinal wires. This makes it possible to join the various structures together into any shape, achieving a relatively good custom fit.
To this end the structures to be joined are typically aligned endwise and secured together with clips. As described in German patent document 295 04 839 such a clip is made of sheet metal and has a pair of sides that are fitted to opposite sides of the aligned structure ends and then secured together with a screw and nut. The clip therefore has several parts and space must be allowed for the screw connection. In addition the job of mounting such a clip in place requires that several pieces be fitted together on the structure and then a tool employed to tighten the screw.